How the War Was Lost
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Before Integra can kill the Major, the tide is turned and Seras is forced to endure life as a soldier of Millennium--and the Major's disturbing attentions. Strong lemon SxM; implied IxM.
1. Part 1

_Okay, I got a little caught up in writer's block for A Thought Upon a Drop of Blood, so I decided to write something with a little less romantic Seras/Major, but with a little more lemon. I actually dont care who reads it, but I'd like to put it up anyway.  
_

* * *

**How the War Was Lost**

_Right after._

It was a week after the war had reached London, and Seras Victoria was sitting alone in some obscure cell that was dirty and unpleasant. It was small. It was dark. It was cold. It reeked of death. And there was nothing but a metal slab chained to the wall for her to sit on. She could not escape from it; it was protected by seals that held her in as though she were merely human. All she could do was sit and wait and think.

She didnt know how it happened. One moment, Integra and the Major were facing off, and it looked as though Integra had won. Seras herself had broken through the barrier, and shot the Major with a cannon, revealing his secret--a machine. No, he said he was still 'human'...his will saw to that. They were facing off, and had guns pointed at each other. Seras had stayed back; this was the final battle, meant for the commanders of each opposing side. And now...she wished she hadnt. The last thing she remembered seeing before waking up in the cell was Integra's finger tightening on the trigger--then nothing.

She knew the days were passing; her internal senses were telling her. That, and she was being fed daily. By who, she didnt know. But every time she woke up from passing out for some ungodly reason, there was just enough blood in a small bowl for her; just enough to keep her sated until the next day.

She had already been 'fed' for the day, and now, there was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing at all.

_Capture._

She was shocked to hear the door to the cell opening the eighth day after the war had reached London. She actually had to squint from the light that flooded the cell, but wasnt blind enough to see the Doktor standing there, the door wide open, and letting light flood in. Seras growled, baring her fangs, and made a move to leap at him and tear his fucking throat out, when a fierce pain erupted from deep within her body. She collapsed to the floor, her arms around her middle, and tried not to cry out.

The Doktor bent down and actually picked her up and carried her out of the cell without a word into a dimly-lit lab not much cleaner than the cell itself. He laid her down on a table and uncurled her body before strapping her down.

Seras began to feel a dread rise in her cold heart. She struggled, and the same pain erupted, rendering her still again. She was forced to remain still as the Doktor cut away her clothing and exposed her body, then proceeded to poke and prod at her; thankfully, not in a sexual way, but rather in the way a Doktor such as himself should. The pain receded after awhile, but Seras remained still, knowing what would happen at even the _notion_ of violence.

Finally, the silent Doktor picked up something that looked like a thick black collar and fitted it around her neck, then snapped it closed and sat back as though to admire his work before turning to what looked like an intercom and pressing a button. She didnt catch what he said, but her suspicion wasnt quelled even when he put a sheet over her body for some sense of modesty.

She didnt have to wait long for her fate, as just moments later, the Major walked into the lab, perfectly repaired and looking quite well. His hands were behind his back, and his eyes locked onto her immediately.

_"Wie geht unser neuestes Mitglied, Dok?" _he asked softly, his golden eyes still locked onto her. The Doktor rummaged for something in a cabinet.

_"Sehr gut, _Herr Major," the Doktor replied, finding what he was looking for and turning back to the table. "She ist ready."

"...Ready for what?" Seras found herself asking. She regretting speaking when both the Major and the Doktor's gaze fell upon her. The Major grinned, sending a shudder down her spine.

"...Vhy...ready for recruitment, of course!" the Major said merrily. "Velcome to Millennium, Seras Wictoria!"

_Integration._

Seras had been forced to wear an SS uniform made especially for her. She was forced to cut her hair shorter and stand at the Major's left side. She really had no choice, seeing how every time she protested or made a move to tears someone's throat out, something inside of her forced her to her knees in pain...and now, she knew what the collar was for. It was for obedience. More specifically, it was made so she was forced to obey the Major's commands.

The only light in the situation was that Sir Integra was still alive. Sans an eye, as Seras found, but she was still alive and very well. She was clean and well-dressed, and was being treated well by the Major as his 'companion', for lack of a better word. Seras learned that right before Integra was to do away with the Major, the Doktor had knocked Seras out by unknown means, and threatened her life with a silver spike over her heart. He had told Integra to back off from the Major, or Seras would die. Integra had backed off. The Major had told the Doktor to tend to Integra's eye, and to begin on his new body. Suffice to say, those were the activities of the week Seras was in her cell.

But there was more of a catch; the Major told Integra that he would only keep Seras if she sold the rights to the girl to him. Seras had been injected with a micro-sized Chip that guaranteed her good behavior, and then a collar for obedience. She was officially the property of the Major.

_Orders._

Seras's prime objective was to protect the Major as he traveled to other countries for new soldiers. The Doktor was responsible for Integra's safety during the meetings with the countries. Seras found that her job was not stationary; at least four underground leaders had taken a shot at the Major. She had blocked the shots, and depending on the Major's orders, either killed the leaders, or stood back for more negotiations.

A month later, Millennium had three hundred new members. And the Major put Seras in charge of training them.

It was a lot of responsibility, she came to find out, and a challenge. Most of the men were chauvinists, and some outright refused to listen to her. It infuriated her to the point that she walked out of the training area in a huff, knowing her new Master would be less than happy if she killed off any of the men he had acquired.

She had sat on the railing on the outside of an airship stored back in 'The Panther's Den', trying to quell her habitual urge to cry with frustration. She was a _vampire_, goddamnit. She _shouldnt _be having those urges anymore, despite the fact that she was the property of the Major, not allowed to talk to Sir Integra without either the Major or the Doktor present, and to top it all off, the men the Major had assigned to her were all pigs. If only her former Master, may he not exist in peace, could see her now... She put her face in her hands and sighed.

Footsteps behind her made her look up and whip around to see her new Master walk toward her, his hands behind his back and a relatively passive look on his face. Seras jumped off the railing and stood at attention, though her head was a little low. The Major came to a stop in front of her, and just looked her over for a moment.

"Problems, Fraulein?" he inquired. Seras bit her lip, not knowing whether or not to say anything. The Major arched a brow. "I haf new orders for you," he said after a moment. Seras raised her head a little. "...Insubordination ist a crime. Und crime should be punished." He turned to leave. "They are your subordinates, und they haf committed a crime." He left her with the not-so-cryptic order.

Two days later, Seras had the pigs in line singing "Edelweiss" on her command.

_Attention._

The months turned into a year before she knew it. Over that time, more members of New Millennium came in, and Seras oversaw them all. She began to grow accustomed to her new life to the point that she actually smiled on occasion. True, her demeanor crashed often when she saw Sir Integra, but on the whole, she found this new life to be oddly fulfilling.

Over the months, though she received orders from him every day, she didnt notice the way the Major looked at her. She didnt notice his eyes roam her body, or stick to her body every time she left the room. She didnt notice the odd smile that would spread across his face when she wasnt looking. She never noticed it until the day he touched her.

At first, she pegged it off as an unconscious movement; she had received her orders and as the Major passed her in his leave, his fingers brushed her waist. She had shaken it off and went about her day.

The second time he touched her, she knew it was on purpose. She was walking behind and beside him toward a meeting in a room, and she had stepped ahead to open the door for him. As he passed her through the door, his hand brushed against her backside. She had frozen for a moment, but followed him as normal regardless.

The third time he touched her, they were alone. He was sitting in the _Kommandantzimmer _in his chair, his fingers laced and legs crossed, watching with amusement a news report still pondering the disappearance of Sir Integra. Seras was on fetch duty that day, and had brought him a cup of van Houten cocoa. What a cyborg needed food or beverage for, she still did not know, but she wasnt about to ask or complain. He had thanked her without looking away from the screen, and as Seras withdrew her hand from the tray, the Major's hand reached out to touch her fingers and lace their tips with his own.

Seras looked up at him, and he looked up at her. And that was when Seras saw that smile for the first time before he let her fingers go and picked up his cup. He thanked her again and left it at that. Seras left slightly shaken at the attention behind that smile.

_Obedience._

From what had transpired in the _Kommandantzimmer_ a month earlier, it should have come to no surprise when the Major took up touching her again...but more intimately and deliberately.

It began with touches in the hallway, usually on her waist, hips, or backside. They were more frequent, almost daily now, and he would lock eyes with her each time, always with that odd smile on his face. Then they escalated to more than just touches.

The first truly intimate thing the Major did was touch both of her hips from behind. Seras was in the main hallway, rearranging the bulletins, when she felt him come up behind her. She had grown accustomed to his presence enough to sense him coming from down the hall. She apologized for not putting the current bulletins sooner, but her words were cut short when she felt his hands slide around her hips and hold them there. She froze when she felt him press closer and put his mouth near her ear.

"Think nothing of it,_ Sturmführer_," he murmured softly. He clenched his fingers into her hips before letting go and continuing down the hallway. It took Seras a few moments to compose herself enough to use the staple gun properly.

Small things like that continued for weeks...and then the Major was finished playing.

Seras was finishing up with her training the soldiers. It went relatively well today, and only one man had to die because he called her a bitch. She had sent them all off when the Doktor approached her with orders that the Major had requested her presence in his personal quarters. He did not say what for. Seras nodded and made her way to the destination, taking the directions the Doktor gave her, as that was the one part of the ship _no_ one was allowed in, aside from the Major himself, or Dok, when requested. She came to an ornate door with the Millennium symbol embedded on it, and gently knocked.

_"Geben Sie."_

Seras turned the knob and walked in. The Major's personal sitting room looked as she thought it might; mostly white with some black thrown in. Older-fashioned, really. The Major was sitting on a small white loveseat, reading something out of a folder that she supposed had to be something of importance. She closed the door behind her and stood there waiting. The Major didnt look up, but pointed to the seat across from him. _"Sitzen."_

Seras immediately walked over to the other couch and sat down to wait. There was a coffee table between them with more files and papers on it, and nothing else. The Major was half-reclined on the loveseat, his jacket off and hanging on a coat rack, and his white gloves were missing. He had a pen between his teeth that he took out every once and awhile to make a mark. Finally, he made one last mark, put the paper back into the file it belonged in, and dropped it to the table, and that was when he finally looked at Seras.

Seras shifted a little, feeling a little weighed down by his stare. "...I was told you wanted to see me," she finally said. The Major grinned and stood up.

"I did," he replied shortly. He walked around the coffee table, his fingertips touching the arm of her couch as he came to a stop about two feet from her. Seras looked up and blinked. The Major smiled, then with one quick motion, had her pinned to the couch with him crouched over her, one knee wedged between her legs.

Seras could only let out a small yelp of surprise, but the threatening twinge in her body let her know what would happen if she protested or pushed him away. The Major grinned and reached up with one hand to loosen his tie.

"I did vant to see you..." he said softly, his golden eyes flashing. "...I vant to see your body..." He pulled the tie off and put it on the table. "...I vant to see your curves..." He reached back up to flick his shirt buttons undone. "...I vant to see all of you..."

Seras let out a shudder and made a small move escape, but his hands pinned her down by the shoulders. _"Nein,"_ came his firm reply. _"Bleiben noch_." The collar around her neck forced her to obey his command, and she did remain still as her Master finished unbuttoning his shirt and started on undressing her.

It seemed like forever and yet a second later to her before the Major was rubbing his hands over her exposed skin, his eyes taking in her every curve and detail. His hands actually did very little loitering on her breasts, she was aware enough to notice, as they slid down to fondle her flat abdomen and curvy hips. After groping her skin for a few moments, the Major pressed his body to hers and leaned forward to press gentle kisses to her neck.

Seras tried so hard to numb herself to what was happening, but somehow couldnt. Be it the Major or some force that seemed to hate her guts, she was aware of everything...his touch, how his body felt, and how her own body reacted to his touch. She couldnt even make her mind wander to another place...

She jumped when she felt one of his hands slide between her legs to press two fingers to her, easily sliding them in to blindly grope at the soft, moist flesh as he kissed the top of her chest. Seras felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes, wishing that she were _anywhere _but there, getting felt up and fingered by the Major, of all people. Her wishing did her no good as the Major slid his fingers further into her, using his thumb to rub her clitoris.

A jolt of pleasure ran through her, despite her desire not to feel anything. Without meaning to, she let a soft cry escape her lips. She felt the Major's mouth curl into a smile against her skin, and cursed herself for giving him the satisfaction. He scissored his fingers, making her arch slightly, and continued to stroke her pleasure spot.

This continued for a few moments more before the Major pulled his fingers away and wiped them on his open shirt. Seras thought that he was finally done; that he had gotten his jollies out of her body, and he as going to let her get dressed and be on her way...but no. The sound of a belt being undone brought tears to her eyes once more. The Major looked up and cupped her cheek with his hand--thankfully not the one he had used to finger her with.

"Shh...it does not have to be awful, Seras," he said softly, the lustful flare in his eyes betraying his gentle, consoling tone. "...Ist it really so bad?" He leaned forward to kiss the corner of her mouth before finally undoing his belt and undoing his pants.

Seras took a needless breath and let it out, shuddering as she stared up at the ceiling. Even in her wildest dreams and darkest nightmares, this was _not_ how she imagined she would lose her virginity. She didnt imagine losing it to her former enemy, and current Master, the mad Major...no, not ever. She thought it would be Sir Integra in this situation, not her. She thought it was Sir Integra the Major was fond of, not her. Did Sir Integra not put out, and the Major wasnt about to force _her _into sex on a couch, that he had to go to Plan B? That just made this moment nightmarish _and_ cheap.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the Major leaned over her, his hands on either side of her body, as he parted her legs with his own and rocked forward into her. Seras felt him enter her body, and felt cold, hot, and sick at the same time. However, from the waiting Chip in her body and the collar around her neck, she did nothing to stop him. The Major pressed his body closer to hers and stroked her face as he slid in further, going slow and showing a rare act of mercy for her.

It didnt hurt, Seras found in contrary to what she had heard. Though, her high threshold for pain might have had something to do with that. After a short moment, the Major stopped moving and remained still as he brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek with patronizing tenderness. He waited a few moments more, for what, Seras didnt know, and then began to rock his hips slowly.

Seras made a small sound, but did nothing more as she let the Major thrust into her body. She wasnt going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know it actually felt good; she was disgusted with herself as it was. The Major kept his slow pace, but after a few moments, grabbed Seras's hips and rocked harder. Seras broke her silence with another cry and her hands shot up to his shoulders like it was instinct. She gripped the cloth of his shirt tightly as she fought with herself to not make another sound, to not let herself feel pleasure.

It was a losing battle and she knew it. After a few minutes, she had spread her legs a little wider and put her arms around his body as an instinct inside of her vampiric soul was set loose and allowed to indulge. She was vocalizing her pleasure and indirectly begging for the Major to give her more; to give her the orgasm her vampiric side begged for. The Major was obviously a good listener, for he always gave her more. Anything she wanted, he gave to her, and a lot of it.

Finally, Seras clenched around him and arched up with a sharp cry as she reached her orgasm. The Major grinned broadly and continued to thrust into her until his own body shuddered and he finally stopped. He kept his body pressed to Seras's for a moment before pulling back and out of her body, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up his shirt. He picked up Seras's clothes and redressed her while she came down from her high. It was a few minutes after she was completely redressed before she finally became aware of what had just transpired and shakily sat up and looked at the Major, waiting for him to tell her to get out; that he had gotten what he wanted.

The Major calmly retied his tie and carded his fingers though his hair to put it back into place, then readjusted his glasses and looked at Seras. He took in her foreboding expression, then leaned forward and put a hand to the back of her head to pull her to him and kissed her gently for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Until the next time, Seras," he murmured softly, stroking his hand down her face. He reached over and picked up a file and handed it to her. Seras took it and walked out of the room, still dazed with a dull throb still between her legs as she went to perform whatever task was in the folder.

_Rewards._

The next day, Seras was promoted to _Sturmhauptführer._

* * *

_There's going to be a Part Two._


	2. Part 2

_I know how a lot of people are about long-ass chapters, so here's a part two. Enjoy._

* * *

**How the War Was Lost, Part Two**

_New Orders._

After Seras was promoted to Captain, she didnt know what to think, really. Had it been because she had put out for the Major? Or had she really done a good job? Bullshit, she knew. She had done nothing extraordinary to deserve it. Sir Integra was at the promotion, and she had a look of shock on her face. Not that Seras could blame her. After all, Millennium was their enemy, and Seras was climbing the ranks in a mere year. Of course, Sir Integra and Seras couldnt talk about it, for right after the promotion, the Major had to head over to some country for a negotiation for the largest haul of could-be troops yet, and Seras had to accompany him.

The meeting was pretty routine. Boring, she meant. The leader the Major was talking to today, though, kept staring at her, and not in a nice way. She could practically smell his arousal. And finally, the leader looked to Major and smirked.

"I'll give ya the army ya want..." he said, licking his lips, looking at Seras. "...If ya give me yer little friend there..."

The Major blinked and turned his head to look at Seras, who was glaring at the man indignantly. He stared at Seras for a moment before turning back to the leader. "Fine," he said, lacing his fingers. Seras shot a glare to her Master, not believing what she was hearing. "You may have her if you can keep her."

The leader grinned and curled his finger, beckoning Seras over. "I think I can handle the little filly," he laughed, licking his lips. Seras looked at the Major, who shifted his eyes to the leader as though to tell her to go. Seras swallowed and made her way over to the man, but almost paused when she felt the Major brush the small of her back as she passed him. And in that one little brush, Seras had an epiphany.

"This way, little girl," the leader said, standing up and opening a door behind him. "_We'll_ continue the negotiations..." Seras followed him into the other room while the Major laced his fingers and waited. The henchmen of the leader in mention laughed at the prospect of their leader getting lucky. However, their laughter changed to silence when they heard god-awful shrieking and crashing from the room. After a few moments, it stopped and the door opened to show Seras covered in blood and holding the leader's head by the hair. She walked up to the Major and put the head on the table in front of him.

"He couldnt keep me," she said. The Major laughed and turned to the henchmen, who were staring at Seras with fear and shock.

"Tell the men they vill be coming vith me," he told them. He stood up and walked out of the room, and Seras followed.

_Ceremonies. _

Seras found that her one-time with the Major was far from being one time. The day after New Millennium acquired their haul of 600 new members, the Major called for Seras in his quarters. She had come poste haste and barely had time to raise her hand to knock when the Major's voice rang out, _"Geben Sie."_

She came in and found him on the same couch he had taken her for the first time on. She closed the door and walked forward to stand in front of him.

_"Gut abend,_ Seras," he said softly, his golden eyes almost glowing in the dim light. He reached forward to grasp her hips and pull her forward. "I vish to congratulate you on a job vell done..." He unbuckled her belt and set it aside, then set to work on undoing her pants.

Seras could only stand there and stare as the Major undressed her, not believing that this was happening again, and so soon. The Major finally finished on her pants and slid them down her legs, waiting for her to step out of them. Seras got the gist, and did as he wanted, and barely got fully out of them before he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

There was nothing tender or passionate about the kiss. It was forceful and demanding; domineering, letting her know who was the Fuhrer here. Not that she could forget. The Major roughly forced his hands under her shirt and fondled her breasts less than gently. Seras twitched into his hands and made a soft sound. After contenting himself with her chest, he sat her up and bent her over the couch, her back facing him.

Seras clenched the back of the couch and shuddered slightly when she felt the Major tear away her undergarments and toss them elsewhere. His hands roamed over her hips, thighs, and backside before reaching under and sticking his fingers into her, stroking her roughly. Seras gripped the back of the couch, and clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out at the rough invasion. Her attempt was short-lived as the Major withdrew his fingers and pulled her hips back to tear into her savagely.

Her short scream seemed to please him, as he reached around to fondle her breasts again as he rocked his hips roughly, his tongue gliding over her neck. Seras shuddered and groaned, letting her body rock with his movements as her body filled with pleasure.

This round lasted a little shorter than the previous one. The Major brought her to orgasm by alternating between touching her breasts and her clitoris, then let her fall forward onto the couch to let her recoup. This time, he let her dress herself as he walked over to a desk, sat in a chair, and began work on something. She walked out of his quarters without another word, still unclear as to her feelings.

_Blitzkrieg._

In two years, little had changed. Aside from New Millennium acquiring over five thousand new soldiers, Seras's routine was basically the same. She commanded soldiers, gaining more respect as she gained more experience. Those she had trained and commanded herself grew to fear her almost as much as they feared their Fuhrer himself. Every day, Seras would receive her orders, and she would carry them out. She saw more of Sir Integra, though she never really stopped to talk. And at least twice a week, the Major would call her into his private quarters for sex.

It was a routine she had actually become comfortable with. She knew that she ought to be furious, disgusted with herself for letting the Major deflower her, and then she be willing to come back for more, let alone continue following his orders. But she found, she didnt. It was one of those things she couldnt understand. There were two things she noticed about her and the Major's trysts, however, though the locations of the sex changed, be it the couch, the floor, or up against the wall (even once in his chair in the _Kommandantzimmer_), the Major _never_ took her to a bed, be it his own or hers. But after each session, she forgot all about it and decided to roll with anyway.

But on that day, there was one thing that dented the path she rolled on. That day, the Major called everyone into the _Kommandantzimmer_. Seras stood on his right, next to the Doktor, as the Major turned to Integra, who was also there. He made sure he had everyone's attention, before bending down on one knee...and held up a white box with a ring in it.

Dead silence rung throughout the room.

Seras stared at the scene before her; she stared at the ring box in his hand, and she stared at the Major's face, noting the tender light in his eyes. As she stared, she didnt notice her hands clench tightly into fists. She didnt realize her eyes had deepened in color. As she felt something in her gut rise, she felt a strong _twitch_ in the back of her mind.

That _twitch_ was no doubt connected to the cracking and shattering of all the television screens in the room, and the explosion of the heads of every soldier in the front row. The Major stood back up and looked right at her, knowing just who did what. And she was willing to bet that he knew why as well.

"Your outburst vas most uncalled for,_ Sturmhauptfuhrer_," he said softly, his eyes flashing. Seras felt a twinge in both the collar and her body, but her emotions temporarily overrode it. Something primal inside of her seemed to break away from the leash it was kept on, and she made a quick dash for the Major and Sir Integra.

The on-the-spot plan to kill someone--the Major for showing fondness to another woman, or Sir Integra for _being_ that woman, it didnt matter, really--was cut short when the Major's eyes literally flashed briefly, and Seras was sent to the floor in a pain-filled, shrieking heap. The Doktor was currently frozen on the spot, shocked that his Chip and the collar had been nulled, even for that one split second. The Major, however, didnt even break a sweat as he turned Seras over to her back with his foot and stared down at her.

"You vill haf Dok escort you to your room, und remain there until I arrive," he said with a not-happy grin. He turned and nodded to the Doktor, who picked Seras up in his arms and carried her to her designated room, where he sat her down on her bed, then stood at the edge of it, looking between her and the door apprehensively.

They didnt have to wait long until the Major came in, his hands behind his back and his posture fractionally hunched, an indication by those who knew him that he was most definitely _not_ happy. And both the Doktor and Seras knew him well. The Doktor inched away from Seras's bed as the Major came up to it, his eyes slightly dull. He came to a stop just in front of it and stared at her for a few moments.

"Do you care to explain yourself, _Sturmhauptfuhrer_ Seras?" he drew out in a low tone neither of them had really heard before. The Doktor merely looked between his Fuhrer and Seras, while Seras felt a surge of anger within her.

"How...right there in front of me...!?" she gritted out, not able to form a proper sentence at the moment. The Major got the gist of what she was saying, and his eyes narrowed fractionally.

"I do as I please," he drawled. "Und you haf no right to interfere."

Seras felt that same _twitch_ as before as she shot up from the bed. _"I am NOT your toy!!"_ she screamed at him. "Y_ou cant TREAT me like--!"_

She was cut off when the Major backhanded her right back onto the bed. Seras cried out in pain, not expecting such strength from him, even with the cyborg factor noted. The Major stepped up to her and grabbed her by her hair to force her to look at him.

"You, Fraulein, _are_ my toy!" he hissed, his tone and visage dark. "_EWERYVONE_ on this _ship_ ist my toy! I may play vith them as I choose!" He threw her to the floor. "I may throw them avay as I choose!" He grabbed her throat to hoist her off the floor and hold her up. "I may even _fuck them _as I choose! You are _NO_ different from _ANY_ of them!"

Seras clutched at his wrist, trying to wrench herself free. "Burn...in _HELL_!!" she screeched, clawing at his wrist. The Major let her fruitlessly claw away at his arm until she reached the metal underneath before letting her go, making her crumple to the floor.

"After you, Fraulein," he said darkly, his eyes flashing again. Seras screamed and clutched at her abdomen as the hellish, searing pain shot through her every nerve ending relentlessly. The Major let her suffer for a few minutes before releasing his painful hold on her. Seras laid laid there on the floor, sobbing and gasping with her arms crossed over her abdomen. The Major stared at her for a few moments before kneeling down, a nasty grin forming on his face. "Since you feel so fond of me," he said softly, stroking her hair out of her face with mock tenderness, "I vill give you a choice...you can spend a few veeks in that cell you are so fond of..." He broke off for a moment.

"...Or you can suck me off in front of all of New Millennium und Frau Integra so that they vill _all _know how much you love it..."

_Punishment._

It was very cold in the cell, colder than she remembered...

* * *

_Continues in Part 3._


	3. Part 3

_This is the last part of the story. It is longer than the others, so enjoy._

* * *

**How the War Was Lost, Part Three**

_POW._

Seras remained in the cell not for a few weeks, as the Major had previously said, but rather two months. For two months, she was kept in the tiny, freezing cold cell and was only fed once a week. At first she figured that she would spend most of that time asleep; that idea was thrown out of the proverbial window. Every time she got even close to falling deep asleep, her mind replayed every moment of sex she and the Major had; replayed her last moments before being thrown into the cell. She couldnt get the cruelty and sheer _evil_ of his tone and actions out of her mind. And thus, in those two months, she had a maximum of four hours of sleep.

Also, the blood that was given to her tasted foul...rotten, almost. The first time it was given to her, she couldnt drink it. By the second meal, she was starving enough to drink it from a toilet if needed be. So she was stuck with sitting in a cell seven feet long and wide, and six feet high, couldnt sleep from her past visions, and she was fed a mere cupful of rotted, half-coagulated blood only once a week. For two long, cold, silent months...

She waited.

_Release._

Two months, four days later, Seras was sitting quietly with her arms resting on her knees and her head lowered to her chest, unmoving on the metal slab, when the door opened, letting light flood the room. Seras did not move even a twitch from her position as the silhouette of the Doktor stood in the doorway, observing her and the empty feeding cups scattered about the floor. Finally, he stepped forward and almost gently grabbed her arm and made her stand up. She numbly followed the Doktor out of the cell and into the dimly-lit hallways, leading her to a lab where he sat her down on a metal table and paged for the Major.

Seras numbly tuned out the conversation, content with staring at the dirty floor until she saw the white shoes of the Major in front of her line of view, and then his hand reach under her chin to tip her head up until she was eye level with him. His face was passive with a gentle grin, and his eyes were soft and glowing gold. He caressed her dirty cheek with his thumb and broadened his grin.

"Vhat are you, _Sturmhauptführer _Seras?" he asked softly. Seras looked him in the eye, noting a glow that was almost human, then looked away.

"...A toy."

_Active Duty._

Seras was washed, her uniform remade, her hair re-cut, and she was put back on active duty after feeding from some poor man who had nothing to do with the war, and a full day of sleep. The soldiers she had been put in charge of actually welcomed her back, as the Major had gotten rid of most of them with meaningless suicide missions, and actually preferred her methods. Though she was still in charge of them, the Major now put Seras in charge with the protection of Sir Integra.

The lady Knight looked much older than she really was, despite the good treatment the Major had treated her to. Her skin looked paler, her eyes duller, and her hair thinner. She only gave Seras a passing look most of the time. Seras also noticed, with a faint twinge in her unbeating heart, that Sir Integra was wearing the ring her Master had given her.

One evening, Seras had accompanied Sir Integra outside to enjoy the setting sun. The fading sunlight glistened on the large stone in Sir Integra's ring as the former Hellsing leader gripped the railing of the deck. Seras stood a few feet from her, watching as she was commanded to do. Silence rang between them through the sun setting, and then the moon's rising. And then an hour after that.

"...He offered me the world, Seras."

Seras snapped at attention at the sound of her former commander's voice. It took a moment for what Sir Integra had said to kick in, and then that twinge in her cold heart returned. But she said nothing. Integra looked out at the moon.

"...He offered me the world...he offered me every ocean and sea...every country...every continent...and everyone and everything in it..." She turned her head to look at Seras with an expression the vampire could not read. "...And all I have to do is marry him." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "...If I had the world...if I married him...it would mean betraying the Crown...my family...my own country..." She looked back up at the moon. "...Even..._him_..."

Seras knew of whom she spoke about. But still, she said nothing.

"...However...if I do...and I claim the world...I could help it...but would he allow it...? ...No. He would not..." She sighed and turned back to the door to go inside. "...I'm finished. I wish to go back inside..." She walked back inside, and Seras escorted her to her room before turning and walking aimlessly about the ship.

Before she knew it, she had found the corridor that lead to the Major's private quarters. As she stared down the hallway, she half-debated going in...but turned and went into her room to spend the rest of the night sitting and staring blankly at the wall.

_Defeatist._

The day before the wedding, Sir Integra became very quiet. Not that she wasnt quiet before, but now it was worrisome. While the Major was conducting the decorations and reception--as well as the live broadcast to every major public screen in the world--Sir Integra sat quietly in her room on her bed with her hands in her lap, getting up only to eat. Seras was sent to deliver the wedding dress to Sir Integra, and was worried at the state the lady Knight was in. She was pale, thin, and her hair had thinned out, making her look ten years older than she really was.

Seras set the dress down on the couch and stood, staring at Sir Integra for a bit. "...Sir...?" she said timidly, that being her first word to Sir Integra since coming into New Millennium. Sir Integra looked up, her blue eyes dull and listless. Seras took a moment to gather her thoughts. "...If anything," she said, "...try to make the best of it."

Sir Integra stared at her before nodding with a light smile and turning to stare back into nothing. Seras took that as a cut to leave and turned to the door.

"Seras."

Seras paused and looked behind her. "Yes, Sir?" Sir Integra stood up and walked over to her, then put her arms around her and squeezed.

"Thank you...so much..." she said softly. She let Seras go and turned back to her bed to sit down again. Seras smiled and left the room.

The next day, the Major sent Seras to help Sir Integra with her dress and hair. Seras herself was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that came down to the floor, and white forearm gloves that matched the occasion's elegance. The Major had allowed her to wear earrings and a necklace for the occasion, and she felt as she should be for being the Maid of Honor.

She came to Sir Integra's door and gently knocked. Upon hearing no answer, she knocked louder. "Sir Integra!" she called through the door. "...I came to help you get ready." Still, no answer. Seras sighed and turned the knob to let herself in. "Sir, I know you're having bad thoughts about this, but I can assure you--." She cut off with a gaping mouth at the sight before her.

Sir Integra was on the floor in her wedding dress with a gun in her hand and a bloody hole in her head. Seras stood there taking in the horrific sight, her eyes filling with tears and her heartstrings snapping one by one as the seconds ticked by. Finally, when the last string had snapped, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

She screamed and she flung herself to the floor next to Sir Integra and took the former Hellsing director in her arms, flinging the gun to the other side of the room. She sobbed and hugged her and begged her to not go, screaming her name over and over again.

Finally, the commotion attracted the Major and the Doktor, who came running into the room. The Major was already in his emasculate white outfit with gold trimming, but now, it all seemed a waste as he took a split second to assess the situation and just stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and his expression that of complete and total disbelief. The Doktor immediately rushed forward to the other side of Seras to take Sir Integra's head in his hands to examine the wound, to see if there was anything he could do. After just a moment of looking, he turned to the Major and shook his head. His eyes then caught something in Integra's left hand. He pried it open and saw it was a small paper, and read it aloud.

"...'I vould rather spend un eternity in Hell than the rest of my life vith you'..."

This was the final proof she needed that it was really so. Seras took a sobbing breath and let out another scream of anguish.

The Major had the Doktor clean up Sir Integra and embalm her before sending her back to England, though in her hands, he put the sign _Zum Henker Defatist._

_Surrender._

For the next few weeks, the Major did not even smile. He went about his business as usual, but not even a hint of joy or happiness crossed his features. Seras figured that this was his way of mourning for Sir Integra.

As soon as she had been calm enough to pay attention to it, she noticed that the light in the Major's eyes were dull and almost dead. She knew that he was experiencing true sadness. A year or so earlier, she would think it foolish to presume a cyborg had emotions...but she remembered about what the Major had said...that he was human. And was it not human nature to feel emotion? As long as he had his will, he could feel. And he was feeling pain, she knew. She knew that he had true romantic feelings toward Sir Integra, and that his proverbial heart had broken at her weak decision.

Finally, four weeks after the incident, the Major had sent for her via the Doktor for her to go into his personal quarters.

Seras went without a second thought, knowing that the mourning would not last too long before he decided to get over it with her body. She knocked on the door and heard the usual _"Geben sie."_ She opened the door and stepped inside, then closed it before walking over to her designated couch across from his and standing there silently.

The Major looked up at her, and Seras noticed that the light in his eyes was still dull, and his face was still unhappy. He finally stood up and walked over to her, but instead of pushing her to the couch or the floor, he took her hand and led her through another door that Seras immediately saw was his bedroom. The bed was enormous, taking up most of the room, and was pure white with a jubilee of pillows on it. The Major led her to the edge of the bed and began to silently undress her.

He took off her belt first and dropped it to the floor and her uniform top soon followed. He took off her undershirt, then gently set her down to sit on the bed as he knelt down and unlaced her boots. Seras watched him the whole time, not moving as he removed her boots and stood back up to run his hands up her clothed thighs and unbutton her pants before sliding them off and dropping them to the floor with the rest of her things. When she was just in her undergarments, he pulled the white comforter up and folded it over before shifting her to lie in the sheets. With that done, he sat back and took off his gloves before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

This took Seras aback, for the Major never undressed more than unbuttoning his shirt or unzipping his pants. But still she remained silent as the Major continued to undress himself before turning and parting Seras's legs to crawl between them up her body and settling himself down and kissing her gently.

Seras felt like she was almost melting from the rare gentle tenderness she was receiving. She wasnt about to waste a moment of it, though. She kissed back and tentatively brought her hands up to hold his shoulders softly. The Major didnt protest, but rather seemed to condone it as he kissed her deeper and ran his hands down her body before sliding them under her back and rocking his hips forward to slide into her.

Seras moaned softly into his mouth and rocked her hips up. The Major made a soft sound back at her and drew out to slowly but firmly thrust back in deep and hard. Seras arched and clenched her fingers into his synthetic skin as he kept up that pace. The Major caressed her breasts gently, only squeezing every so often to make her arch and lean her head back onto the pillow, exposing her neck which the Major found inviting to nip and kiss.

It was this, and not any of the other times, that Seras had a true pleasurable orgasm. The Major seemed to finally touch every spot inside of her, giving her pleasure instead of taking it. Seras had arched back and cried out as she hit her orgasm, then slumped back onto the bed, shaking slightly. And then the Major was finished being nice. He pinned her down roughly by her shoulders, sat up on his knees, and rocked his hips up to bring her hips into his lap and began to fuck her.

There was no other word for what he was doing to her body. It was ravishment bordering on the brutal. It was painful; it was forceful. And it was oddly enough arousing for Seras. Her vampiric side craved for it, and her body responded to it. She parted her legs wider, arched her back, and clenched her fingers into the bedsheets. The Major kept a breaking grip on her shoulders as he moved harder and faster, his eyes flashing and his visage twisted in almost rage. Somewhere inside, she knew that he was not completely over it; he was taking out his pain on her.

And she found that she didnt care.

She wasnt really aware of when he finished, but it had to have been sometime between him snapping her left clavicle and lying on her body quietly, something inside of him pulsating frantically against her chest like a heartbeat. When Seras became aware of that, she slowly raised her arms to put them around him. The Major didnt reject the action. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"...She told me you would have given her the world..." murmured softly, noting the slight tense in his body at the mention of Sir Integra. But she continued. "...She made a foolish move...she could have taken her country back for good..." She paused. "...You knew that."

The Major slowly raised his head to look at her, his golden eyes slightly dulled. "...England," he finally said in a low tone, "...vas to be my vedding gift to her."

Seras nodded silently. "...And still...she was a fool."

The Major pulled out of her and shifted so he was lying next to her. "...That she vas." He stared up at the ceiling, blinking softly. Seras took that as her cue to leave, but when she turned to her side, the Major's arms encircled her and pulled her to him. So she remained still and drifted off to sleep just as the sun came up.

_Medal of Honor._

The years passed and turned into decades. Seras remained with New Millennium during those years. Many things changed, and Seras did not mind a one of them.

The Major decided to permanently change his title to Fuhrer, and it was now what everyone referred to him at. And in his place, Seras was promoted to Sturmbanfuhrer, becoming the new Major. And since from the decades before, the title of Major had been held with such reverence, the Fuhrer decreed that there would be no higher rank than Major other than Fuhrer, hence now making Seras his second-in-command. He had removed the collar and the Chip from her body, and had done so in confidence. Seras had not broken it.

Seras worked her new rank to it's fullest potential. She trained and guided her soldiers with skill and fear, demanding respect, and getting it. All of the men answered to no one but their Fuhrer or their Major, and that was just how they both liked it. She led attacks on all nations, killed millions, be it directly or indirectly, and soon became a master of the art of war, apprentice to the Fuhrer.

Even though Sir Integra was gone and the Major still invited Seras into his bed, the ring meant for Integra never went to her. But she didnt need it. Because in her opinion, Seras owned the world anyway. She had thousands of soldiers at her own disposal that were ready to die for her. She had the affections of the Fuhrer, to whom she showed affections back. And more personal to her, she had a spot just for her in the Major's bed.

On this day, the anniversary of the Major taking the title of Fuhrer, Seras walked through the hallways of the corridor forbidden to all but only three people on the ship, herself one of those three. It was a slightly different routine because on this day, the Major did not call for her, nor lead her to his rooms. But she walked down the hall anyway until she reached the door and opened it without knocking.

The Fuhrer looked up and saw his Major standing in his doorway, unannounced. But oddly enough, a wide grin came across his face.

_"Geben sie."_

_Sturmbanfuhrer_ Seras smiled back at him and stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Kind of rough, but that is the end. I just had to get it off my chest, and so I have. Now, back to my other story!_


End file.
